


Dare you say

by Guilty_Witch



Series: Fire within the Darkness [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guilty_Witch/pseuds/Guilty_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All that mattered was that everyone was safe, they had won. And they would continue to protect the children of the world. The only question was: Who would protect the others who needed hope, wonder, dream, fun, and memories?"</p><p> </p><p>A pairing I haven't really seen yet but think would be absolutely adorable~I shall call it Cavity! And I shall ship Cavity til the ends of time!<br/>eue<br/>Pitch Black and Tooth Fairy learn to love eachother--although it may prove to be a long ways to go before they stop hating eachother!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Toothiana grinned happily as the Guardians flew away in the sleigh, Jack was joking with Sandy and Bunny was laying down already feeling sick with North’s driving skills. She never thought about what happened after Pitch was dragged under the rickety old bed. She never thought twice about how his desperate eyes pleaded for help as the Guardians watched apprehensively yet relieved as he disappeared._

_All that mattered was that everyone was safe, they had won. And they would continue to protect the children of the world. The only question was: Who would protect the others who needed hope, wonder, dream, fun, and memories?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning::FLUFF
> 
>  
> 
> Haha, finally finished writing!  
> *goes off to sleep
> 
>  
> 
> AMAZING FANART~<3  
> http://taiyari.tumblr.com/post/39262881609/an-incomplete-scene-from-this-fic-because-i-like

Buzzing around busily in her golden palace, the Tooth fairy was giving commands and order to her fairies to retrieve teeth. She chirped and squealed at particular ones every few seconds; it was simply wonderful to have everything go back to normal! To feel so much happiness from the memories of the beloved children she collected teeth from.

 

A squeak next to her head brought her attention for a moment, but she drifted elsewhere sidetracked by the others. Impatiently the familiar fairy with a tiny gold feather on her head and mismatched eyes flew after her, all the while squealing indignantly. Tooth turned towards her and in sang-song, “Sorry sweetie, I’ve just been so busy! We’ve got to make up for lost time you know.”

 

She was flying away again but Baby Tooth wasn’t having it, she flittered right up to the Tooth Fairy’s face and started to speak rapidly to her in urgent high-pitched chirps. Tooth finally hovered still, “What Baby Tooth?”

 

The small fairy held up a familiar tooth, eyes wide and begging. Tooth squinted at it before backing away with a scowl.

 

“Why do you have that? I don’t want it,” She flew around her faithful fairy, “It’s just a rotten old tooth from that horrible shadow.”

 

Baby Tooth glared at her as if to say, _A tooth is a tooth either way, you’re the Tooth Fairy and have a duty!_

 

Toothiana still had a frown on her face, but she inspected it a little more. “That’s the tooth I knocked out.”

 

The tiny fairy rolled her eyes in exasperation, thrusting the gray tooth towards her. Pitch Black wasn’t human; he didn’t have a capsule that held his memories. In fact, she wasn’t even sure he ever lost a tooth. Well, of course he had to have lost teeth when he was a child, but who could imagine him ever being a kid? A beloved kid, just like the ones on Earth?

 

Sighing, the Tooth Fairy submitted to her fairy. “Fine, fine. I’ll take it—no no! Not right now! I’ll make Pitch a container like the others…” She trailed off for a moment, wondering what he was before he came to Earth. Shaking her head to clear the foolish thoughts, she added, “Hold on to it for now. I’ll start on it right away.”

 

Fluttering away, she left Baby Tooth quickly as if escaping. The tiny fairy smiled though, pleased to have her way.

 

 

Sighing, the Tooth Fairy’s grim eyes were fixed on the golden case in her small hand. It was silver instead of gold—there was no way it was going to be placed among the other gold ones! The small picture of a scowling face and glaring golden eyes of Pitch shone on the side. She didn’t like it. But what else was she going to do with his tooth she had personally loosened?

 

Baby Tooth dropped the tooth onto the small plush fabric in the capsule before flying away to continue her duties. Curiosity probed at Tooth for a moment, a tooth held memories, no matter what kind be it baby or full grown teeth. Granted an adult tooth is never placed under a pillow, it still holds memories.

 

She closed the case before she could help herself to take a peak. No, this wasn’t hers to look at. It wasn’t her right to look into the Boogeyman’s past.

 

 

 

 

It had been weeks, or perhaps months? Time flies so fast when you have an army of fairies to direct and teeth to store. But almost every day the thought of Pitch’s tooth invaded her head. It was driving her crazy! She couldn’t bring herself to look into the memories though. It was too personal!

 

Giving an aggravated growl, she chucked the case away from her. She couldn’t focus! Thank heavens her soldier fairies could handle themselves without her all the time! An alarmed screeching blasted in her ear, causing her to jump slightly.

 

“Baby Tooth! You scared…“ She trailed off as she saw the plummeting capsule soar towards earth as it grew smaller against the clouds. “Oh dear!”

 

Baby Tooth followed the Tooth Fairy as they dove after it. Toothiana frantically grabbed it before it was even close to the ground, giving a shaky sigh of relief. The smaller fairy chirped comfortingly against her cheek. Tooth looked down at her fairy worried. “I can’t believe it, me, the Tooth Fairy, getting distracted by some…some… cavity!”

 

Putting a hand over her face she sighed again. Baby Tooth floated with her in the solidity of the clouds, soothing her distressed queen.

 

Finally, Tooth clutched the silver case tightly, talking to herself, “That’s it. I need to get rid of this.”

 

Baby Tooth glanced at her in disbelief, giving another loud squeak of protest as the fairy started flitting away. She flew after her, although it was hard to keep up with her tiny wings and finally managed to grab hold of the speeding fairy queen’s shoulder. Holding on for dear life, she endured the rest of the mysterious trip grudgingly.

 

 

 

 

Toothiana landed near the now un-frozen pond where they had defeated the Nightmare King. She took a few delicate steps to the area where the bed had sunk into the earth. It was completely covered, smooth dirt replacing the once-gaping hole that used to be.

 

“Where is it?” Baby Tooth heard her queen mutter to herself. Spreading her wings, the little fairy flew off to search. Minutes turned to an hour, and an hour turned to dusk as the Tooth Fairy looked and looked for an entrance to the lair of darkness.

 

Deciding to give up, she let her shoulder’s droop and began to float away.

 

A frantic screech filled the forest, it was tiny and hard to hear, but the queen could tell when one of her fairies was in danger. “Baby Tooth!” She called as she raced back to the trees. The squeaking didn’t stop and there was a heavy stomping against earth that seemed to echo off the trees.

 

Tooth hadn’t flown so fast in her life as she desperately searched for her fairy, “Baby Tooth! Don’t worry, I’m coming!”

 

Finally she was just in time to see her fairy in the ribs of a familiar black fearling before it clopped away. “No!” Tooth cried as she went after it. As they raced the chirping and squealing never stopped as Baby Tooth begged her queen to save her. The horse seemed to disappear, and Tooth fluttered to a stop in an open area amongst the trees, glancing back in forth. But the wailing had stopped, and the horse had disappeared.

 

“Baby Tooth…” She whispered, sinking to the ground defeated. “Oh, Baby Tooth… forgive me.”

 

She wiped an eye, sniffling to herself before straightening herself and declaring to the empty forest. “I’ll find you! I swear to all the shiny teeth of the world I will hunt you down and—“

 

She was interrupted as the ground beneath her began to tremble. With shocked eyes she looked down just in time before the earth collapsed underneath her and she was tumbling through tight tunnels, unable to stop her abrupt fall in dark grays and shadows.

 

Without even an audible thud, the fairy found herself land on the cold gray floors of a strange cave. Her light bones and useful feathers broke her fall, but she still felt disgruntled as she looked around. It was dark, there were jagged spike everywhere, winding staircases and black cages surrounded the area.

 

Pitch’s lair!

 

For a moment Tooth felt glee as she flew up in curiosity, then she remembered Baby Tooth.

 

“Baby Tooth!” She called into the darkness. Hovering as still as she could, she looked around closely. The shadows were moving, the black itself was flowing like inky tides of an ocean made of nightmares. It was terrible, and only made her fear more for her little fairy.

 

She flurried around in search for her companion before a small peep could be heard from a corner. There, in an oversized cage Baby Tooth was bouncing off the bars in terror. The Tooth Fairy was by her side in an instant, she banged against the bars with her small fists with no luck.

 

“Don’t worry,” She cooed to the fairy, “I’ll get you out of there. I promise.”

 

She flew around, looking for something to use to pry the door open. Something scooted past her vision, making her glance towards it suspiciously. It was just a shadow creeping along the wall. A horse whinnied, inspecting her actions. She was getting scared, but her determination wouldn’t let true fear crawl into her heart. It disappointed the fearling, for making her prey would prove to be too difficult.

 

So for now, it just watched her. She ignored it as she came up with an old crooked staff. At the back of her mind, the Tooth Fairy remembered a Pitch who used to wield a staff much like the one she now had in her hands. He probably hadn’t a need for it anymore since learning how to use dream sand for his own advantage. It didn’t matter now though; she struck the cage quick and hard, causing a loud rattling noise to bounce off the walls hollowly. Slightly cringing at it, she shook it off once the door swung open triumphantly.

 

Baby Tooth sprang at Tooth, nuzzling her cheek and giving tiny kisses. Giving a shaky laugh, Toothiana stroked the top of her tiny feathers lovingly. “It’s ok now, I’ve you now.”

 

She didn’t notice the shadows had grown around her. They were moving more violently now, swinging this way and that. The Tooth Fairy stared confusedly at them, they weren’t lunging or attack at them. What could they possibly be doing?

 

Aside from the occasional stray horse-like fearling that galloped through the night in search of fragile dreams, there had been no sign of the Boogeyman. Even so, the fearlings were an easy task for Sandy to defeat during the night. Not many survived. Yet in this cave of true darkness they stirred and grew, although they hardly ever ventured to the surface.

 

Keeping Baby Tooth close to her, she drew herself towards the hole which she had fallen from. There was a trail of Moonlight that found its way to the darkness, provided little light for her. Silently she thanked the Man in Moon before flying closer towards the darkest part of the cave. It was more like a large labyrinth that she found herself getting lost in a few times. Finally she reached the blackest, darkest part of the pit. It was hard to see, but as her eyes focused, she could see the shadows crawling and scurrying over one another. It looked disgusting and horrible in every way; it took shear willpower for her to go closer to the mass of inky fearlings.

 

She remembered the staff in her hand, and began to wave it around at them.

 

“Shoo! Away with you terrible creatures! Away!”

 

A few of them flitted away, others remained busy. She looked closer; they looked almost like they were feeding upon something. This only built more bile in the back of her throat as she swung the wooden cane harder. Baby Tooth cheered her on supportively.

 

Finally she caught a glimpse of smooth pale skin. She felt the blood drain from her face as she realized what was under all the shadows.

 

 

It was Pitch Black.

 

 

 

 

 

How long had it been since he’d been dragged back to this hellish cave? He didn’t know, nor could he barely think long enough to ponder upon the subject more.

 

Every corner there was a bright hot pain, the feeling of fear had finally engulfed him in his defeat. So this was what it felt to be afraid? Every night, every chance he had, he’d made it his mission to spread fear. This was a cruel twist of irony as he got exactly what he had been giving.

 

Every night, every day, every moment was filled with terror much to his own disgrace. He couldn’t help but let his cold dead heart beat frantically at every turn. Even worse still; nearly every time he heard a soft, young voice call out, “Daddy? Daddy where are you…?”

 

He wished she’d stop; the faceless child only brought more pain to his ears, to his mind as her voice pierced into his skull. He wished she’d disappear.

 

But this time was difference. There was a different voice calling out. Like the other, it was searching for someone. He couldn’t make out the words, it was too far away. But he could hear the pitter patter of a heart quicken in fear. Suddenly an incredibly loud smash echoed all around him, needless to say he jumped involuntarily. But he couldn’t move. And perhaps that was the worst part of this petrified state he was in. The phrase ‘too scared to move’ came into mind, and he inwardly chuckled at his own cowardly self.

 

The noise died away, and the shadows still remained. Feasting upon the fear practically rolling of him in waves.

Fear of the dark for the first time ever in his entire life.

 

Fear of the fearlings.

 

 

Fear of the Guardians.

 

 

 

Fear of being alone once more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Toothiana cautiously bent over the corpse-like body lying limply on the hard ground. He wasn’t dead, she sighed, the fast beating of his heart made his chest rise and fall in fast motions. As if he were having nightmare. But otherwise he was as still is a stone. Aside the occasional twitch of his arms, or the way his eyes would squeeze shut even more so.

 

For some reason, Tooth felt moved by this. Sickly enough. She scowled at herself for thinking such things. Baby Tooth remained behind her shoulder, too scared to go any closer.

 

The Tooth Fairy wondered if the Sand Man ever brought dreams down here. She shook that thought away as well; he was the Nightmare King, the Boogeyman, and Pitch Black. He deserved this. She told herself this over and over again, trying to drill it into her head; but nobody deserved a world of darkness. Not even the one who tried doing just that.

 

Curiosity got the best of her, and she reached out despite herself. Baby Tooth trembled and squeaked in protest. _No! Don’t!_

 

Her frail hand hesitantly rested on the cold cheek of Pitch. He let out a shaky sigh, it made her jump slightly. But his troubled face seemed to relax ever so slightly at her warm touch. She studied him like this, violet eyes wide with wonder. Was this truly the bringer of fear? What is he now?

 

His eyes opened sudden, dead golden irises flew towards her. He was so fast she hardly had time to blink before his arm lashed out.

 

With a gasp she stumbled backwards, the man scrambled to his feet, a hand in a fist as he glared down at the fairy.

 

“Pitch…” She began, willing the quavering in her voice to disappear.

 

But his eyes weren’t on her anymore; they were focused on what was in his hand.

 

Baby Tooth.

 

The Tooth Fairy’s eyes became suddenly sharper as she realized this, and she too was up in a flash. But a shrill squeak froze her in her tracks.

 

“Doesn’t this feel familiar?” Pitch croaked, a horrible crooked smile forming upon his lips. “I could feel the stench of terror from this little one since you’ve arrived. It’s the first I’ve seen in so long, ever since…”

 

Surprisingly enough he trailed off as if vulnerable, but Tooth wasn’t going to fall for his mind games.

 

“Hand her over, Pitch.” She threatened steadily.

 

“Why should I?” He answered, a hungry look in his eyes. “Can you not tell I am starved? Can’t you see the delicious fear your sweet little fairy is providing?”

 

The smile he wore was fading, as if trying to hold on but proving too hard. No matter though, Toothiana glared at him before whipping out the staff in her hand. It hit him squarely in the left temple, causing him to not only stumble down, but to loosen his grasp on Baby Tooth.

 

The small fairy shot forward to her queen, chirping nervously. Tooth held her close to her before turning back to the fallen man. He lay on his side, chest shakily rising as he breathed painfully. He squinted up at her before whipping his hand out once more.

 

Toothiana was faster this time, stepping back. But he managed to grab the end of the staff, holding her in place for the being. But he just held them there like that, him grasping onto the wood as if clinging to life.

 

Finally he rasped, “Well? Aren’t you going to end this?”

 

She looked at him in disbelief, “What?”

 

Taking advantage of her moment of confusion, he pulled her closer, resting the end of the staff on his forehead.

 

“You might as well finish what you started.” His eyes drooped almost as if tired, “A few more bashes would do. Just take away this pitiful life while you can, do it.”

 

She stared at him with eyes wide in horror, “I would never!” She exclaimed, “I am a Guardian! I protect, I do not kill or—“

 

“Then protect your precious children!” Pitch all but roared, “I don’t care whom you do it for, the humans, your fairies I stole,” he reminded, “I don’t care. Do it for me!”

 

“For you?” Toothiana repeated in a softer voice.

 

Pitch’s eyes closed for a moment. Silence took over the cave, leaving just the whizzing of Tooth’s wings to fill the emptiness. Finally the tall man sat up, focusing on something behind her.

 

“You let Moonlight in.”

 

Toothiana decided it was safe to turn around and look at where she came from. The hole from above had let a few beams escape and fixate in a small circle on the ground like a tiny spotlight.

 

“You don’t like the light.” Tooth stated, almost feeling relief.

 

Pitch merely stared at it. He’d hate to admit it, but right now what he wanted most was to bask in the light. To feel relief as well, relief from the darkest nightmares that had only been saved for him truly.

 

The Tooth Fairy scrutinized him, he was acting very strange. Stranger than he usually was.

 

Then she remembered what she had come for; pulling out the silver case, she shook it, sending a small rattling noise to bounce off the pale gray walls. Pitch looked up in time to catch the case as Tooth tossed it.

 

“That’s yours.”

 

He stared at it for a moment, and then looked up unimpressed, “Is that what you ventured down to my hell for? A tooth?”

 

Her feathers flared up defensively, “I don’t want that in my storage! Anyways, any fowl memories may spread or something to the other teeth.”

 

“A dead tooth can’t spread nightmares like a virus.” Pitch wheezed, getting up to his feet once more. He added a little more bitterly, “I don’t need this. I already have the memories I need.”

 

He held out the silver capsule back to her, but Toothiana wasn’t having it.

 

“No! I trekked all the way here just to get rid of it, and then I had to rescue Baby Tooth twice because of you! I. Don’t. Want. It.”

 

With a dark chuckle, the Nightmare King threw back, “Is that truly the best excuse you have?”

 

“I don’t know!” The fairy fumed, flittering around debating whether or not to just leave. “I thought maybe a memory would make you less; well let’s see, in the mood to conquer the world?”

 

Without even bothering to hide his scowl he shouted back, “Why are you so interested all of a sudden in the memories of a shadow?”

 

“I’m the Guardian of _Memories_! What do you expect?!”

Baby Tooth sighed, flying out to just take the case away. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to give him back his tooth. She snatched it from Pitch’s grasp, but throwing hands in exasperation from both of the two beings caused the fairy to lose her hold awkwardly and drop it.

 

Both Pitch and Tooth saw it fall at that moment and shot a hand out to catch it. Both met contact; one long thin hand against one small delicate hand. The two held the silver case and glanced up at each other with wide eyes as it activated and opened up hidden memories.

 

 

 

There were flashes of odd scenes he did not remember to have been in, there was gold and then black, gold and black. Suddenly a familiar voice rang out, “Daddy!” He couldn’t stand any more than that, instantly refusing the tooth after hearing that.

 

Of hearing that voice in his head for so long now and wishing it would go away, to disappear. Well now he had his wish. He flinched away from the tooth, letting the silver case drop to the floor with a loud clatter. He stared at it with icy gold eyes, taking a small step back.

 

Toothiana floated down, carefully placing the tooth back in the lining before looking back up at him with wide eyes. “You didn’t know did you?”

 

The man of darkness drew in a shaky breath, unable to stop his heart beating so painfully in his chest. The shadows around him began to rumble and shake, Tooth glanced around nervously. The Fearlings were waking all at once, becoming bigger and fiercer. Pitch looked around hesitantly. They could taste his fear again, only it was worse than it was before. Oh yes it was much stronger now, it was just dripping off him…

 

“No…” Pitch whispered, taking another step back, he let his eyes look over the Tooth Fairy—who was staring at him as if he were a wounded animal that may attack. He had stopped from remembering anything, as he had wished. The only thing that he had seen was the fearlings and bright shining gold, shaking his head he whipped around and ran.

 

He had always used the shadows as means of escape, but now he was in the shadows. There were too many shadows, the darkness was suffocating him, the fearlings pounced and he could feel the nightmares begin to take over once more. Only had he thought that before was torture, this had to be described as worse, the only possible escape must be death.

 

That is what he thought before he was buried under the heavy stomping feet and sharp teeth.

 

 

 

 

 

Toothiana could only stare in true horror as she saw all the fearling turn on him with so much fierceness. An agonizing scream rolled off the walls, within the nightmare creatures themselves. Putting her hands over her ears, she flinched. It was terrible. She should’ve never come here.

 

But she couldn’t leave him. Not for them to tear him apart. She was a guardian. Her duty was to protect, and it was because of the memories she had brought that he was now suffering.

 

Using the cane once more she flew at the fearlings with a battle cry. As much as the ferocious warrior she was, she was able to fend off enough of the sick creatures to grab a quivering arm. She half dragged the man and half fought off the shadows. Needless to say it was difficult and some of the fearlings managed a nip here and there on the fairy, but she managed to get him to the beam of moonlight. As if sensing their danger, the light wrapped it around the two, sending the fearlings into a desperate frenzy as they tried to get them but could not. Gasping, the fairy looked for Baby Tooth.

 

She was hiding in her headdress. “Baby Tooth, You’ve got to get some of the fairies down here to help. I can’t lift him up by myself.”

 

The little fairy squeaked worriedly, but Toothiana patted her head comfortingly. “Don’t worry, we’re safe for now. And when sunrise comes there’ll be more shine coming down. Just hurry, my dear.”

 

Baby Tooth nodded, kissing her cheek before buzzing away.

 

Sighing, Toothiana glanced down. Pitch’s head was resting in her lap. He was shivering. This was the most weakness she’d ever seen from him before. Was this how he had felt when he said he was alone? When no one believed in him?

 

Remembering the feeling of utter despair from when she too had lost belief sent a shiver down her spine. She wrapped her arms around the unconscious man, bringing him closer away from the shadows.

 

 

 

 

 

Feathers tickled the fairy’s nose, making her squeak as a petite sneeze took over her. Blinking up she saw her fairies surrounding her with courageous faces and ready to battle attitude. She smiled in relief, “Oh, I’m so glad to see you…”

 

She trailed off as she remembered Pitch. Looking down he was still in her embrace, yet his chest was rising slower and more calmly. He looked as if all burdens were lifted and in complete bliss. It was odd seeing the relaxed expression.

 

The fairies twittered and tutted at her anxiously, flying around the man uneasily.

 

“It’s ok,” Tooth explained softly, “it’s ok, we need to get out of here… Help me; we must bring him back to the palace.”

 

It was understandable to see the fairies look up in shock and squeal against her. They obviously did not agree with their queen. It took a few minutes of pleading and soothing her army of fairies before they submitted to her request and lifted the two out of the cave and into the sunlight.

 

 

Back in the golden palace, the fairies returned to their posts, scurrying to place teeth in their boxes and grab coins to deliver. Pitch had been placed in a tower with a large window as opening. Toothiana herself rested in a golden tower similar to his only it was much higher in the clouds. There were enough shadows to cover the Boogeyman like a snug blanket, but the window allowed enough light in should it be needed. No fearling would dare trek to her castle in the sky again. Ever.

 

After an hour or two of checking the still being, she decided to go back to work.

 

It wasn’t long till she forgot Pitch was even there and was caught up in the busy schedule she had to keep.

 

While the queen of fairies worked, the Shadow King writhed in his slumber. There was too much golden light, too much brightness behind his eyes even though they were squeezed shut. Inwardly he was running, from what he was unsure. Why for that matter was another unanswered question. All he knew that if it were to catch him…

 

 

He recalled the warm feeling he had earlier, the feeling of being encompassed in unexplainable safety. He wished it would return; now all he felt was bitter coldness. Like he was used to feeling, only now it bit at his heart even sharper.

 

Pitch Black could feel the shadows wrap around him, around his ankles, his wrists, his waist, his neck. Trapped. He was trapped in the light, and oh how it pained him! It was more than just pain, it was the feeling of being burned through his whole being until he became transparent.

 

He couldn’t move. He felt though. He felt every little thing. Unable to hold himself together, he finally let go of pride. He called out to the brightness, the very thing that was killing him.

 

“ _Help! Help me_ , _please!”_

 

 

 

 

 

Toothiana could feel her feathers ruffle as a hoarse cry filled the palace, fairies quivered to a stop in fear. Dropping whatever was in her hands to nearby fairies she rushed to the tower.

 

When she reached the window, she saw Pitch sitting with his back leaning against the rounded wall, a hand over his eyes as if he had a splitting headache. Dropping to the edge, she took a careful step towards him. Pitch looked up, frowning at her before pasting an ugly grin.

 

“Fancy meeting you here.”

 

“This _is_ my home.” Tooth pointed out hesitantly.

 

“I know. I’ve been here before.” The man replied tiredly. “Why have you brought me here?”

 

Avoiding the question, the fairy drew closer—much to the King’s disgust as he failed to hide his involuntary cringe. “Are you alright?” she asked calmly, “You don’t…”

 

Scoffing at her, Pitch replied in a snarky tone, “I am never alright. I am a King of Nightmares.”

 

Ignoring his comment, she placed a hand on his pale forehead. “I don’t like you, you know.”

 

“I tried to fill the world with darkness. I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

 

“I don’t like you,” She repeated firmly, “But I couldn’t leave you down there.”

 

 

 

Ah, that explained it. The precious Guardian couldn’t bear to desert a poor soul like him to rot like he should for her appearance might be tarnished. Rolling his eyes, the man replied, “Leave me be, attend to your precious children lest they lose belief once more at your absence.”

 

Frowning, the Tooth Fairy whirled away. She knew that her fairies were doing fine, and that Pitch was just saying that to get rid of her. But she felt like leaving him with what little pride he had left to heal.

 

 

 

 

 

It took the queen a while before she realized that the Sand Man was there and trying to get her attention impatiently.

 

“Sandy!” She chirped, buzzing around the small man, “What brings you here?”

 

He shook his head; images began to appear above his head in dust-language. From what she could gather, he had been sending dreams off and saw the fairies charging away. He apparently came as soon as he had finished his duties for the night to check on her.

 

“How sweet,” she commented happily, “All is well…”

 

She looked away a little awkwardly; the fairy felt uncomfortable lying to her friend. He obviously didn’t believe her though. He floated around curiously, as if inspecting the glittering walls and many drawers of teeth.

 

Baby Tooth decided to fly into their conversation at that moment, poking Sandy with her nose and pointing at the tower. Behind the small man Tooth was making motions for her little fairy to stop. Needing no more prompting the man flew up to the tower.

 

Following close behind, Toothiana sighed, “I can explain, Sandy. I swear I just couldn’t…”

 

She paused behind his still figure. Peering over him she saw that Pitch had fallen asleep once more. Only this time he was trembling, much like before actually. He looked all sorts of uncomfortable and scared in his silent sleep. Sandy merely observed in a concerned manner. The Tooth Fairy crouched beside him, putting a hand on the yellow shoulder.

 

“Can’t you do something? Anything to help…?” She pleaded.

 

Raising a brow, the dream-bringer looked at her skeptically. He gestured at the man in a swift motion, as if saying, _After all he’s done?_

 

Sighing, the Tooth Fairy gave him huge eyes, “I promise I’ll explain. Just please, help Pitch for me?”

 

Relenting, the man rubbed his hands together. Opening them he let a thin layer of golden dust cover Pitch. The twitching stopped, his breathing became regular once more and he looked calmer in his slumber. The dust formed a figure above his head, showing what he was now dreaming rather than whatever nightmare that had eaten it’s way in his head.

 

There was a tiny gold fairy flying around in loops and twirls, graceful in every way and just as beautiful as she danced around him. A look of horror flashed across Toothiana’s face.

 

“What did you do?!” She whispered frantically. Sandy shrugged, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the tower.

 

Sitting her down, he demanded in silent gestures and pictures that she explain first. Giving an aggravated sigh, the fairy spilled everything out to the other Guardian.

 

He listened patiently, surprisingly enough he was a rather good listener.

 

When she had finished her story, he nodded understandably. “So you don’t think I’m a horrible excuse of a Guardian then?”

 

Shaking his head, the Sand Man explained in short movements why her actions were justifiable. Finally, the fairly burst out, “Why did you make him dream of me? Why not puppy dogs and kittens or, or anything else?”

 

Taking a deep breath, the man moved his hands with sand dancing between them. _I don’t make the dreams, I just form their beginnings._

 

“You mean a truly good dream isn’t up to you?” Toothiana asked in shock.

 

Shaking his head, Sandy silently replied with pictures above his head, _I merely escort the dreams to their destinies_.

 

The Tooth Fairy shook her head nervously, “Don’t tell the others about this, ‘kay?”

 

Sandy shrugged before getting up to leave as if to say _no promises_.

 

And then he was flying away on a rocket made of dream dust. Feeling more and more uncomfortable by the minute, the fairy hastily went back to work to take her mind off of… everything.

 

 

 

When Pitch woke up, he had felt rested for once, and rater comfortable. He remembered having a nightmare… har har very funny… but then a sweet dream. Until he woke up that is. He realized that his dream was an illusion, and simply that. There was no way he could desire the touch of those feather-soft hands… The warmth of her heart beating ever so fast.

No! Anything but that!

 

“Sleep well?” A soft voice called from his window. Looking over he saw the tips of tail feathers brushing the edge. He got up and peering outside. The fairy was leaning on the side politely, waiting for his answer. Then the true realization hit him. He was the King of Nightmares. He’s never had a real ‘good dream’.

 

The Sand Man.

 

It didn’t take long for him to figure out that somehow the stubby little grunt had had a play in meddling with his head.

 

“Is this your doing?” He growled, gold eyes burning.

 

“What?” Toothiana asked with innocent eyes, “Saving your sorry butt or dreams that are not my specialty?”

 

“The latter!” Pitch muttered darkly. Needless to say he was furious. How dare this whelp mess with his dreams! No matter how gruesome they were and how relieving it was to be granted with the replacement. “I do not need your pity, foolish Guardian.”

 

Looking away, the fairy huffed instead of answering. This, in itself was answer enough.

 

 

 

 

 

Pitch had stayed in the Tooth Fairy’s tower for a long while now. She lost track of the days and months. He was simply too weak to move, almost literally. There was no fear up here for him to feast on; there was nothing to replenish his strength. During this time he and the queen of fairies learned to come to a talking level civil enough to be held for longer periods of time.

 

Although it wasn’t always pleasant.

 

One night, when Toothiana was about to retire to her quarters for a nap, she noticed a shadow flit out of the tower. Curious, she flew towards it. It was Pitch, looking better than he had in many nights. He glanced over his shoulder at her, as if bored. He didn’t say anything as he disappeared in to the night.

 

No signs of gratitude, nor of returning.

 

 

This worried Tooth; what if he was going to attempt to attack the children of earth again? Was he really already strong enough to do that?

 

Gathering a small patrol of fairies, she dived down to search for the Boogeyman.

 

 

Half the night had passed before she finally found him in the shadow of a tree. He was observing children in costume running along sidewalks with bags heavy with sweets. They were chattering in laughter and playing when the tall man jumped out at them.

 

“Boo!”

 

A shriek from the youngest of the group—a small girl in a pink tiara, and the others jumped back in fear. Toothiana was about to pounce on him before he could terrorize any more kids, but then she heard something odd to her ears. The children were laughing. The older ones giggled at their own fright and kept walking; they hadn’t noticed when Pitch leapt back to the shadows hidden in the dark as they pasted him.

 

Holding the hand of an older boy, the little girl glanced behind her. She caught Pitch’s eye and gave a little wave before being dragged along.

 

“Wow.” Toothiana breathed beside him, hiding behind the tree as well.

 

Giving a proud smirk, Pitch explained quietly, “Halloween. The one time of year where I can scare as many children as I like and they actually enjoy it.”

 

“Brilliant!” Tooth nodded, a small smile played upon her lips.

 

Pitch shifted uneasily in front of her, she put a hand over her mouth. “Oh, I’ll uh, leave now.” She giggled nervously, “Have fun, Pitch. But not too much fun!” She warned over her shoulder before disappearing to the sky.

 

To herself she worried whether or not he would return.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Laying on her own purple plush bedding in the highest tower, she let herself fall to sleep. She didn’t dream, she was too conscious of the knowing thought of Pitch Black running around building up strength. It was concerning her for what would he do once he was back to full power? Would he continue plotting against the Guardians? Although he too, was a Guardian in his own way? A Guardian of All Hollows Eve perhaps?

 

She let the darkness take over, blissfully.

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t till morning when she felt a difference. Besides her lying on his side was Pitch. She blinked at him in alarm, about to fly up but a hand grabbed her wrist gently.

 

“Don’t move.”

 

Thoughts buzzing sluggishly in her head, she complied. Willing her nerves to relax as she faced him, he cracked his golden eyes open to gaze at her.

 

“I find it much easier to sleep with you watching over me.” It had been so hard to say this to her finally, but he couldn’t run any longer. Oddly enough, it was the truth. The pale shadow couldn’t help but feel calmer when Toothiana had her gaze on him.

 

“But what about your fear? Aren’t you strong enough to go spread some more around the children now?”

 

“You wouldn’t like that.” He replied with a sly grin.

 

“No,” Tooth agreed tiredly. “But… Don’t you…”

 

“To be honest, I don’t want to leave just yet.”

 

She didn’t answer this time, still battling her inner conflicting thoughts. This was Pitch. The King Nightmares who had tried to wipe out all the Guardians and personally stole away her fairy’s and cause havoc… Here he was beside her, a breath’s away confessing… she didn’t even know what!

 

“Will you stay with me?” Pitch asked, closing his eyes. “At least until I fall asleep.”

 

Sighing, the fairy replied, “I promise I’ll be here when you wake.”

 

The man chuckled under his breath before letting sleep take him once more.

 

 

 

 

The Nightmare King would slumber for a long time. Eventually he will wake once more, for having fear is part of humanity. Without it, we are nothing.

 

So when the Tooth Fairy has finished her rounds and sent off her army of fairies to collect teeth, she flies to her tower every night where there is Pitch waiting for her comforting breathing. When she lets him wrap his arms around her, and the share a dream together, they feel total bliss in belonging to one another.

 

The Sand Man watches over them occasionally, send to them his sweet golden dust to cover them like a blanket. Above their relaxed sleeping faces, there are two small figures made of dreams floating round and round.

 

 

A tall thin man dancing gracefully with a beautiful flying fairy.

 

Both wear a small smile from the comfort of one another’s presence. Together, the two Guardians will eventually introduce themselves to the others. The Guardian of Memories, with the Guardian of _Humanity_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I finished this rather quickly, I was actually reluctant to stop here  
> XD
> 
> maybe I'll do a few short drabbles of Cavity later... I literally couldn't stop writing! I kinda wish I could've added more, but at the same time I really couldn't?  
> Eh, I'm so contradicting~
> 
> Anyways, I hope ya'll liked reading this as much as I did writing it!  
> <3


End file.
